Las aventuras de un saiyan en dxd
by Ale DBZ teorias y mas
Summary: Goku tras participar en el torneo universal se encuentra aburrido y entonces le pide a shenlog que le lleve a un nuevo mundo donde vivirá muchas aventuras al lado de sus nuevos amigos y aprendera que es el amor


**Un saiyan en un mundo de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos**

Hola me llamo Alejandro y soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics y pues se que pueden existir muchas teorías de goku caí en el mundo o en el anime de high school dxd o otros animes y pues estos animes son de mis favoritos y pues quería intentar hacer una teoría de estos animes y yo pensé que podría hacer una y me decidí a hacer uno y aquí estoy bueno ya no hablo mas sobre eso iniciemos con la teoría y cualquier tipo de sugerencia o cometario será tomado en cuenta para mejorar.

Renuncia de derechos: Ni Dragón ball ni high school dxd me pertenecen, todos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores  
Capitulo 1  
Un saiyayin perdido en un nuevo mundo  
Han pasado alguno meses desde la finalización del torneo del poder goku se encontraba entrenando en el planeta de bills junto a whis y trataba de volver activar la doctrina egoísta

whis: goku-san tiene que sentir lo mismo que durante el torneo para llegar de nuevo a la doctrina egoísta

goku: lo intento pero hay algo que me detiene pero entonces goku se concentraría y no pensaría en nada y entonces sintió un cambio y su pelo se elevaría y se aria blanco.

Whis: lo logro y ahora que entendiste la clave para dominarla te entrenaré deber dad así es como goku lograría alcanzar el nivel bills y se aria candidato a sucesor de dios destructor pero lo rechazaría y pensaría que ya llego a un punto en el que era el guerrero mas fuerte de la tierra y se diría que ya no lo necesitan en ese mundo por que vio a que la tierra esta en paz y no a ocurrido ninguna amenaza en varios años y que además aun esta vegeta para cuidar del planeta y además sus hijos ya podían cuidarse por si solos además desde que milk había padecido de una enfermedad que la mato y no tenia ya nada en ese lugar tomaría una decisión la cual era irse de ese mundo pero antes se despediría de sus amigos y antes iría con el maestro Karin para que le diera semillas del ermitaño y le enseñara como plantarlas por lo cual ahora goku podría. tener semillas semi ilimitadas después de esto goku estaría en corporación capsula y frete a el estarían las esferas del dragón y sus amigos estaban junto a el y se despedían de el dejándole algunos regalos en capsulas y ahora goku el cual se despedía de sus hijos

goku: gohan y goten ustedes entrenen y protejan la tierra cuiden la y háganse mas fuertes y les daría un abrazo luego estaría cara a cara con su rival vegeta el cual lo miraba

Vegeta: kakaroto te superaré y cuando lo haga iré a buscarte y tendremos nuestra pelea

Goku: te estaré esperando vegeta lo diría con una sonrisa y ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de amistad

Luego goku estaba frente a shenlong el cual le preguntaba sobre cual eran sus deseo a y luego le diría a shenlong que lo haga mas joven y que lo llevara aun lugar donde necesitaran de su ayuda a lo cual a shenlong le brillarían los ojos y un agujero dimensional aparecía en frente de goku y les decía a sus amigos si algún día lo necesitan lo vayan a buscar y entraría a el donde en otro lugar una chica de pelo blanco la cual se despedía de su presidenta y se dirigía a su hogar mientras comía unos dulces y estaba pensativa cuando vería un agujero formándose y de este salía una luz disparada así a el bosque de kuho y este también seria observado por 4 chicas dos de cabello negro y lentes y las otras dos eran una chica con una cola de caballo y cabello negro y la otra un chica con el pelo rojo como la sangre y además muy voluptuosa al igual que sus compañera y la de pelo blanco seria la primera en llegar al lugar donde vería un cráter enorme donde se escuchó una voz la cual decía no pensé que saldría disparado y creo que llame mucho la atención con esa caída entonces este empezaría a elevarse y salir del cráter mientras era observado por la chica de pelo blanco pero detrás de unos arbustos se encontraban la chica de pelo rojo junto a su compañera y entonces el chico el cual se elevaba sobre al cual al verlo las chicas tendrían un ligero rubor y la mas ruborizada era la peli blanca por verlo directamente y el chico tenia un pelo en puntas y forma de palmera un dogi naranja y traía una mochila en su espalda en la que llevaba sus cosas y parecía tener uno 19 años así es era goku el cual estaría viendo a todos lados asta ver a una chica de pelo blanco la cual tenia un rubor y estaba viéndolo este descendería y estaría frente a ella a lo cual esta reaccionaria y se pondría en pose de pelea al sentir la energía que emanaba y que esta era gigantesca el chico solo diria hola soy son-goku pero solo dime goku y tu como te llamas a lo que la chica diria soy tojo koneko

Goku: pues que lindo nombre diria goku la chica identificada como koneko se sonrojaría al escuchar esas palabras y ver la sonrisa del saiyan y entonces el saiyan diria vienen contigo las dos personas que están detrás de esos arbustos

Las dos chicas se sorprenderían al ver que las descubrieron y saldrían de su escondite

Koneko: diria que asen aquí Rias-san refiriéndose a la chica de pelo rojo y Akeno-san refiriéndose a la de pelo negro y cola de caballo las chicas dirían vimos la explosión y vinimos a ver que fue lo que ocurrió y le dirían el

Goku: quienes son a lo que ellas se presentaron la pelirroja como Rias gremory parte del clan gremory y la de pelinegra como Akeno himejima luego le preguntarían al saiyan quien era presentándose como lo hizo con koneko causando el mismo efecto de sonrojo y luego le preguntaron como salió de ese agujero en le cielo a lo que este dice que en este lugar no sellos podía contar y que también tenia preguntas para ellas a lo que

Rias: bien entonces ven con nosotras y se irían al edificio del club del ocultismo pero en el lugar del cráter después de que estos se fueran las otras dos chicas aparecieron en el lugar y se dirían que fue lo que ocurrió al no ver rastro de nada cerca y una diria iré a hablar con rias sobre lo que paso y en lo que era el edificio del clan gremory estaban goku junto a las chicas las cuales están muy sonrojadas pero entonces al llegar al edificio del clan rias le diria a goku que se siente en uno de los sillones que había en su sala y ella se sentaba en su escritorio y a sus lados estaba akeno y koneko y luego de eso rias diria quien eres y porque saliste de ese portal a lo que el saiyan diria antes de contar quien soy primero quisiera saber porque tienen energías malignas y porque existen muchas energías superiores a las de los humanos a lo que rias dijo

Rias: es porque somos demonios lo decía mientras sacaba sus alas de demonio y procedía a explicar sobre ese mundo sobre los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios y sobre la guerra que ocurrió en la que murieron el satán original y Dios después de eso goku procedió a contar quien era y todo sobre su historia y que el era un extraterrestre de la raza saiyayin lo que dejaría a las chicas sorprendida y con una molestia al escuchar sobre la difunta esposa de goku pero al escuchar un relato que parecía inventado por que hablaba de seres que podían destruir planetas de dioses destructores de dioses de la creación las chicas pensaban que a goku la caída le había dañado la cabeza y entonces rias diria: no te creo tu historia es muy difícil de creer dioses que destruyen planetas por el equilibrio y otros que crean planetas y esferas capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo es muy difícil de creer además tienes la apariencia de un adolescente talvez tu energía se muy elevada pero aun así es difícil de creer y entonce

Goku: diria lo de mi edad es porque le pedí a las esferas que me hicieran mas joven antes de venir y en cuanto a demás lo entiendo es muy difícil creer en una historia como la mía pero hay una forma de demostrarlo y cual es diría rias a lo que goku diria pues es mostrándoles mis transformaciones a lo que rias diria que entonces las muestre a lo que goku sale del edificio seguido del trio de chicas y una ves afuera este se pondría en el centro del patio en el que estaban y entonces este daría un grito y su pelo se elevaría y se pondría rubio además de emanar una energía gigantesca que dejaba en ridículo al gran rojo el ser más fuerte de ese mundo y entonces goku diria esta es mi primer transformación el súper saiyan fase 1 las chicas estaba muy sorprendidas además de que les avía salido un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y cierta pelinegra de cola de caballo se estaba comiendo a goku con la mirada luego de eso goku se destranformaria y diria esa es mi primer transformación en estos momentos tengo 6 transformaciones lo que dejaría aun mas sorprendidas a las chicas las cuales empezaban a ver a un hombre el cual era muy poderoso y además muy amable y a su parecer muy lindo y que no le importaba su apariencia ya que la mayoría de los hombres solo las veían por sus apariencias Hera claro que un sentimiento que nunca habían sentido empezaba a nacer en ellas y que tenia que ver con goku luego de eso rias le diria si quería unirse a su clan a lo que goku lo pensaría por unos minutos para luego decir que no porque para hacer eso tenia que volverse un demonio lo que dejo muy triste a rias y a las chicas pero entonces

goku: pero seré un aliado los entrenare y ayudare lo que hizo felices a las chicas bueno ya se hiso tarde diria rias la cual diria que ya era hora de que todos se retiraran y que mañana conocería al miembro que faltaba del clan y que podía que darse en el edificio del club a dormir pero entonces cierta lolita de pelos blancos diria con un leve sonrojo

koneko: goku-sempai puede quedarse en mi casa tengo una habitación extra y esto sorprendió a sus dos compañeras las cuales nunca la habían visto actuar así pero el saiyan diria no quiero ser una molestia pero entonces koneko dijo no seria una molestia que usted se quedará en mi casa y goku dijo esta bien pero rias y akeno miraban a koneko por haber se les adelantado y entonces antes de ir se cada quien rias le diria a koneko que gano esta ves y akeno le diria no trates de hacerle cosas indebidas a goku-kun gatita lo que sonrojo a koneko la cual diria no diga esas cosas akeno-san luego de eso todos se fueron y goku estaba caminando al lado de koneko con la cual estaba conversando y esta trataba de acercarse mas goku y una ves llegaron a la casa de koneko el peli punta diria es una bonita casa koneko gracias goku-sempai al entrar koneko le mostraría la habitación en la que goku se quedaría y explicarle donde estaban cada cuarto luego el saiyan el cual fue a dejo sus cosas en su habitación se dirigía a darse una ducha mientras koneko preparaba la cena la cual hizo mucha comida porque tenia el presentimiento de que la comida no bastaría después de terminar subiría al segundo piso de su casa donde estaban los cuartos y el baño, y estaría buscando al saiyan para avisarle la comida estaba lista pero entonces lo vería salir del baño con una toalla que solo cubría su parte inferior pero dejaba expuesto sus músculos bien formados koneko solo que daría muy roja y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz

goku: estas bien koneko-chan algo que haría que koneko se sonroje mas por el honorifico chan y entonces koneko diria con tartamudeos la co-mi-mi-da-da esta lista diria lo ultimo mientras salía corriendo a lo que goku diria que bajaba en un momento luego se cambiaria y pondría una polera blanca, una chaqueta naranja con negro y un pantalón azul.  
Nota del autor: goku saco la ropa de los regalos que le dieron sus amigos antes de irse por si las dudas :v  
Algo que dejo a koneko con un rubor leve y luego de eso comenzarían a comer y la forma de comer de goku dejaría sorprendida a koneko que solo se sorprendía de la pila de platos que izo goku en cuestión de minutos luego de eso goku plantaría unas semillas del ermitaño en el jardín de koneko la cual le pregunto que es li que así a nuestro saiyan el cual le dijo que es lo que asía y que eran las semillas del ermitaño luego goku estaría en su habitación ordenando sus cosas y revisando las capsulas que le dieron sus amigos luego este estaría en su cama solo con un short para dormir estaría pensativo cuando cierta nekomata abriría la puerta esta estaba con una hermosa pijama de gatitos goku en su mente decía kawai y la peli blanca diria goku-sempai sigue despierto a lo que el saiyan responde que si y la chica diria puedo dormir con usted es que me siento muy sola a lo que goku de forma inocente diria claro a lo que la chica se acurrucaría en el con el cuerpo del saiyan y rápidamente que daría dormida con una sonrisa el saiyan la vería y diria se ve muy linda cuando sonríe y no sabia por que dijo eso pero se diria yo protegeré su sonrisa como la de las demás las protegeré lo juro que y goku mientras su cara era alumbrada por la luz lunar diria que nuevas aventuras me esperan en este lugar para luego quedar dormido.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda y pues nos vemos la próxima adiós.


End file.
